Telaraña de recuerdos
by Cascabelita
Summary: Secuela de Descubriendo un mundo. Allison ha despertado y ahora su vida como vampira le depara sorpresas para las que no está lista. ¿Podrá superar todas las pruebas?... Una mente poderosa y una habilidad que nunca deseó, forman parte de su existencia: porque ahora su mayor miedo es ella misma.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de Crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Hola, chicos. Pues esta historia va sobre lo que pasó después de Descubriendo un mundo, así que, si no lo han leído, no entenderán de donde salió esta chica.

Espero que les guste y me hagan saber su opinión al respecto.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Me gustaba pensar mucho en aquel día que desperté, tuve miedo de abrir los ojos y que todo siguiera negro. Podía escuchar cada sonido con mayor detalle. Podía escuchar un riachuelo cerca de la casa y el susurro de la hoja de un árbol mientras caía al suelo. También sabía que todos estaban en la sala, y casi podía asegurar que una de las chicas tamborileaba suavemente sus uñas sobre la madera de alguna mesa. El olor también era impresionante, había un aroma a frio, tierra, madera y pasto, y lo podía aspirar de una manera que nunca pensé que se podía lograr. Y había otros olores más fuertes, y mi instinto me aseguró que eran de los vampiros cerca, pero, sobre todo, el aroma más fuerte y atrayente era el de Edward.

Lo mejor llegó cuando escuché su voz. Era más hermosa ahora, quizá porque podía escucharla de mejor manera, pero me resultaba a como se escuchaba la llovizna detrás de una ventana, como a un piano perfectamente tocado. Y cuando tomó mi mano, mi piel experimentó algo nuevo. Antes su piel era helada y quería soltarlo apenas lo rozaba, pues sentía, con mucha rabia, que podría salirme ampollas en las manos; con el tiempo me acostumbre a su temperatura, pero no era igual, todas esas dudas respecto a él, el no saber porque era tan frío, porque su voz sonaba mejor que el de todos, porque parecía que Tianna lo detestaba.

—Si lo vieras, Allison, pensarías igual —era lo que siempre suspiraba con resignación.

Tendía entristecerme por sus palabras: por un lado, estaba el hecho de que ella me recordara que no podía ver y que por consecuencia no pudiera verlo a él; eso ero lo que más lamentaba, yo habría dado todo tan sólo por poder verlo una sola vez, aunque fuera segundos. Y, por otro lado, que ella siendo mi mejor amiga dudara del chico que quería, me incomodaba. Se suponía que tenía que apoyarme y no desalentarme en la que, sin duda alguna, era la primera ilusión en toda mi vida.

Siempre refutaba a sus palabras: yo no desconfiaba de él. Desde que su voz sonó aquella noche, no podía desconfiar. Algo en la manera de hablar había doblegado mis sentidos a él. Y también Edward me había demostrado que podía depositar mi confianza en su persona.

Y todo empeoró en ella cuando él me abandonó. La chica había explotado literalmente cuando empecé a llorar y Lily tuvo que gritarle para hacerle callar.

—Si no vas a ayudarla, Tianna, es mejor que cierres la boca —le había regañado mi nana con molestia, mientras me abrazaba. Sabía que Lily apoyaba a Edward, pero también se sentía decepcionada de él por haberse ido de aquella manera sin poder considerar mis sentimientos respecto a eso.

No podía culparlo, pensé en aquel momento, él sólo estaba siguiendo a su familia, aunque mi mente divagaba que eso tenía que ver con no querer quitarse los guantes y no poder darme una respuesta ante ello. Y mucho menos podía culparlo por no considerar mis sentimientos, cuando yo no le había dado indicio de ellos. Siempre fui muy reservada, desde niña como mi padre lo era, y eso aumento con su abandono, a la única persona que le demostraba mis sentimientos constantemente era a Lily; para mí era impensable decirle a Edward que me había enamorado de él, y no quería sufrir un rechazo, estaba segura de que lo hubiese hecho con sutileza y se habría alejado de mí, sin dudarlo, para no herirme.

Y cuando me contó su don, estando ya en mi casa aquella tarde, no pude evitar reír con algo de hilaridad, era increíble que él pudiendo leer mi mente no hubiese visto mi interés en él desde un principio; aunque cuando se lo pregunté, me contó que yo realmente nunca lo había pensado en su presencia. Cierto que yo no lo hacía, sentía que, si lo pensaba, fácilmente podría verlo en mi rostro, pero era raro que aun así nunca se me hubiese escapado. Cuando lo escuchaba leer quería evitar con todas mis fuerzas pensarlo, pero era imposible, siempre había una confesión de mi parte, alguna palabra o frase que me delataba. No entendí como no lo escuchó.

Supongo que eso ya no importaba ahora.

Cuando al fin abrí los ojos, la luz fue algo cegadora. Había perdido la vista casi cinco años atrás y era extraño poder ver con mayor claridad ahora. Estaba segura de que podía ver cada rayito de sol que se filtraba por los hilos de las cortinas. Pero eso no acaparó mi atención. El chico sentado en la cama, al que yo rodeaba con ambos brazos alrededor del cuello, lo hizo.

Era perfecto, lo sigo pensando aún. El cabello cobrizo irradiaba en tonos rojos por la luz del sol y los ojos parecían hechos de alguna piedra preciosa. Alice me había contado que todos ellos tenían los ojos dorados, como el oro, pero mirándolos bien, supe que no era así, tenía un color dorado, pero parecido a los Citrinos que una vez mi padre le regaló a mi madre en un collar. Y la piel, que tanto me había parecido helada, ahora se presentaba suave y dura, sin una diferencia a la mía.

Jamás me había atrevido a imaginármelo, pues fue el último día de mi vida que me había permitido trazar los rasgos de su cara con mis manos, aun entonces no pude dibujar su rostro en mi mente, era obvio que mis sueños nunca alcanzarían a realizar algo tan maravilloso como él. Aquellos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando me vio abrir los ojos, y me encontré irremediable e irreversiblemente atrapada. Enfoqué mi mirada en su boca, sin poder creer que ya lo había besado. Eran hermosos sus labios, tenían el tono de una rosa marchitándose y eran algo carnosos. No pude resistirme a juntar nuevamente mi boca a la suya. Besarle en la sonrisa que hacía entrar un cálido fuego en mi interior.

Al separarme, lo único que hice fue abrazarlo fuertemente, escuchando un ligero gemido de su parte. Me sentía avergonzada por ello, así que aligere un poco la fuerza, pero sin ceder un solo milímetro para alejarlo de mi cuerpo. Él me envolvió en sus brazos y enterró su nariz en mi cuello, muchas veces cuando lo sentía respirar en mi piel, siendo humana, podía sentir como mi sangre se acumulaba en esa zona y enrojecía mis mejillas. Ahora sentía ligeramente esa sensación, pero con algunos cambios, sentía el cosquilleo, pero no lo caliente de mi sangre.

Me alejé de él y le miré de nuevo a la cara. Repasé con mis dedos su rostro, observando cada detalle y memorizando todo. Él sonrió un poco por eso, mirándome de manera cariñosa. Al final, sostuvo mi mano entre las suyas y besó mis dedos.

—Eres hermoso, Edward, más de lo que alguna vez podría haberme imaginado —susurré, sin dejar de sorprenderme por el timbre de mi voz.

Él me besó la mejilla y negó levemente con la cabeza. Se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para volver de la misma forma. Quedé atónita, pensando si yo podría hacer lo mismo.

—Podrás hacerlo, te lo aseguro, pero por ahora… —mostró lo que sus manos escondían detrás de su espalda y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Sonreí al escucharlo, sabiendo que había leído mis pensamientos— Tomé prestado esto de Rosalie.

Me mostró un hermoso espejo de plata, como los que se usaban en los cuentos de princesas. Era grande, ovalado y el mango era largo. En la parte posterior tenía una enredadera de flores. Las acaricié con cuidado, apreciando cada detalle tallado en él, y sentí la mano de Edward incitándome a girar el objeto.

El cristal me mostró un rostro casi desconocido, así que mi ceño se frunció un poco por eso y mis labios se apretaron ligeramente, dándome una apariencia casi amarga. Había casi olvidado como era mi físico. Había sido bonita en la escuela, algunos chicos alagaban eso, y siempre recibía una que otra flor en el día de San Valentín, pero no era nada extraordinario realmente. Aun no sabía porque alguien como Edward se había fijado en mí, pues pensaba que no había cambiado mucho siendo humana.

Pero ahora era alguien tan distinta, estaba demasiado pálida, hasta un poco tétrica, pero no dejaba de parecer… hermosa, esa era la palabra. Tenía una apariencia de muñeca de porcelana, sólo que sin los tonos rosas que colocaban siempre en las mejillas de las muñecas, en cambio había un ligero tono morado debajo de mis ojos y mis labios tenía ese color como los de Edward, como si de una rosa marchitándose se tratara.

Solté el espejo sobre la cama al percatarme de mis ojos. Miré a Edward con confusión y un ligero horror. Él apretó los labios y bajó la mirada como pidiendo disculpa. Respiré de manera profunda, no quería hacerlo sentir mal, así que obligué a mi mano moverse y tomar de nuevo el espejo. Vi otra vez mi reflejo, esperando haberme equivocado y que mis ojos realmente no tuvieran el color de la sangre.

—¿Te importaría explicármelo, Edward? —le pregunté con timidez.

Él tomó mi mano, y empezó a hablar sobre eso. Creí que cuando despertara, tendría los ojos de ese color que tanto había mencionado Alice. Él me aseguró que eso era a causa de la sangre que aún quedaba dentro de mi cuerpo y que con una alimentación basada en sangre de animales con el tiempo adquiriría el tono dorado que ellos poseían.

Me tranquilicé y asentí comprendiéndolo todo, aunque empecé a sentir un profundo ardor en mi garganta. Creí que eso de los ojos de color era algo al azar, como si a uno les tocara dorados y a otros rojos. Edward al leer mis pensamientos, sonrió torcidamente y me contó que al principio eran rojos, dorados por la alimentación de animal y se podían volver negros si sentíamos sed.

—Pero, dejando fuera el color de tus ojos… —lo miré con confusión, después de quitar mi mirada que seguía en el espejo. Estaba desesperada por encontrar otra cosa a la cual comparar el color, pues compararlos con la sangre no me gustaba— Rubí, parecen rubí —dijo él, al leer mi mente. Asentí sonriendo y le pedí que continuara con lo que había empezado, trasmitiéndoselo por el pensamiento— Hace tres días, dijiste que yo era… hermoso —sonrió con pena al decirlo. Yo asentí con la cabeza y coloqué mi mano en su mejilla.

—Lo eres, eres lo más hermoso que he podido sentir y mirar —aseguré.

—Y yo te aseguré que, si pudieras verte en un espejo, cambiarias de opinión —me entregó de nuevo el espejo, haciendo que mirara otra vez en él. Me quedé absorta mirando mi imagen, era difícil de creer que aquel reflejo me perteneciera— Eres los más hermoso de este mundo, Allison.

Quería decirle que no exagerara, que no mintiera, pero sus ojos eran demasiado sinceros. Él decía la verdad, no lo dudaba y no me daba oportunidad para refutar. Bajé la mirada y oculté mi cara en su pecho. No era necesario decirle que no le creía, pues quizá, así como él era lo más hermoso para mí, yo lo fuera para él, y eso se sentía muy bien.

—¿Mis ojos, entonces no te molestan? —pregunté de manera vaga, mirándolo a los ojos.

Volvió a sonreír ladinamente, provocándome algo de nervios. Nunca creí que su sonrisa pudiera dejarme algo desorientada. Daban ganas de besarle cada vez que sonreía.

—Hacen un juego interesante con el color de tu cabello —susurró, tomando un mechón de mi cabello y frotándolo entre sus dedos de manera suave— Además, de que me recuerda a las rosas brillantes de tu jardín.

Solté nuevamente el espejo y apreté una mano en mi garganta, para que esa molestia remitiera un poco. Edward tomó mi mano con la suya, y con la otra acarició otra vez mi rostro, para que me distrajera del ardor, y lo logró, poco a poco esa sensación fue aligerándose, si es que no me concentraba en ella.

Después de eso, él lanzó un suspiro y sonrió abiertamente, diciéndome que su familia estaba detrás de la puerta. Unos golpecitos nos alertaron y el suave tintineo de la voz de Alice pidió permiso para entrar.

Antes de que me saludaran, me puse de pie, y les pedí que no hablaran. Ellos me miraron confundidos, así que aclaré que quería relacionar las voces de mis recuerdos con los rostros que ahora podía observar. Ellos sonrieron y asintieron.

No me fue difícil reconocer a Alice, ella lucía a como decía Edward: pequeña y brillante, como un hada. Avancé a ella y la abracé todo lo suave que pude.

—Pareces un hada, Alice —le dije, y ella sonrió agradecida.

—Me da gusto que por fin seas parte de nosotros, Allison. Ahora estamos completos —envió una mirada a Edward, para luego susurrarme que su hermano ya necesitaba a su pareja.

Bajé la mirada apenada. La pareja de los vampiros era para siempre, había dicho Alice en una ocasión.

Di un pasó a la derecha y miré un rostro dulce y sonriente. Ella tenía el cabello en tonos caramelo y una suave sonrisa, como la que mi madre o mi nana me dedicaban todo el tiempo. Así que no lo dude, ella era Esme. Tenía todo ese espíritu maternal.

—Esme —ella me apretó en un abrazo y acarició mi cabello con ternura. Se alejó y me dio esa mirada de dulzura, mientras sostenía mis manos.

—Allison, ahora todo estará bien —sonreí y asentí a sus palabras.

Me solté de su mano con suavidad y miré detrás de ella. Él era alto, rubio y tenía un porte fuerte, pero no como el de mi padre, sino de una manera suave y reconfortante. Y la sonrisa que se plasmaba en su rostro, era segura y tranquila.

—Carlisle —él asintió y avanzó para darme un abrazo.

Los abrazos de ellos dos hicieron que algo me apretara la garganta. Era conmovedor haber estado envuelta en unos abrazos protectores y cálidos, parecidos a como recordaba los suaves abrazos de mi madre o el fuerte agarre de mi padre. Edward dijo que ellos representaban el papel de padres en esta familia, y me avergoncé un poco de no sentirme como si ellos sólo estuvieran interpretando un papel, pues de algún modo me sentí atravesada por el tiempo, recordando a mis padres, y guiando esos sentimientos a Esme y Carlisle.

Me alejé de ellos, y di un paso hacia atrás, buscando el consuelo de Edward, haciéndole ver lo que pasaba. No quería que su familia pensara que era una chiquilla necesitada de afecto, pero la sonrisa de ellos y su mirada me recordaba a lo que perdí una vez: mis padres.

—Tranquila. Es algo normal, Allison —susurró Edward, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros, y todos se pusieron en alarma. Estaban confundidos, los vi en sus ojos y las sonrisas que se volvieron vacilantes— Tu vida humana es muy reciente y son comprensible tus sentimientos —asentí.

Si sabía lo que pasaba, pero no quería revelar delante de todos que yo me encontraba apenada por un momento creer estar abrazando a mis padres. Despejé mi mente y me guardé las ganas de volverlos abrazar. Me acerqué a un chico que tenía rizos del color del trigo, de mirada fija y una sonrisa agradable. Parecía algo rígido y mantenía los brazos hacia atrás, escondiendo sus manos en la espalda.

—Tú has de ser Jasper —su sonrisa se volvió algo divertida y su mirada se suavizó.

—Por supuesto —contestó y me ofreció su mano.

Sabía que él no era dado a los afectos, a pesar de que su don le hacía percibir todas las emociones. Tomé su mano y le sonreí, sintiendo de repente un golpe de tranquilidad y alegría.

—Empata —dije, y él elevó una ceja, abrazando a Alice.

Ella era despampanante. Era hermosa y atrayente. Tenía el cabello en caireles de oro y la mirada de un felino; parecía una de esas princesas de cuentos antiguos, a las que describen como de belleza incomparable y sublime, y por las cuales caballeros enfrentan dragones y tormentas de arenas. Aunque, siendo un poco más sincera, luego cambié mi opinión, me recordaba más a una diosa de Egipto, estaba segura de que así lucían ellas, y Rosalie era la viva imagen de una diosa. Sonreía con gracia y los ojos dorados no hacían que hacerla más bella.

—Rosalie.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Allison —dijo ella, dándome un corto abrazo.

—Gracias, Rosalie —dije con alegría.

El chico a lado de ella me miró con diversión, levantando una ceja y sonriendo juguetonamente. Era enorme, de cabello rizado y negro. Y estaba segura de que con sus simples manos era capaz de romper un árbol.

—Emmett, es difícil pasarte por alto —dije.

—Bienvenida a casa, hermanita —elevé una ceja y él sonrió con alegría, mostrando dos lindos hoyuelos antes de enterrarme en sus brazos.

Cuando me soltó, no pude evitar pensar que era como un niño enorme, un hermano bromista, travieso y demasiado divertido.

—Bueno, nadie puede decir que nunca quise hermanos, ahora tengo cuatro de un solo golpe —ellos rieron y Emmett me volvió abrazar, sí, también era muy cariñoso.

—Y dos padres, Allison, ahora tienes dos padres —dijo Esme, interrumpiendo el abrazo de Emmett.

Asentí conmovida y me refugié de nuevo en los brazos de Edward.

De eso ya cinco meses. Había aprendido a cazar y a tener paciencia respecto a mis ojos, que ahora lucían un tono ambarino rojizo. Correr siempre era divertido, y recibía amonestaciones por parte de Alice por no usar los zapatos, y mi defensa siempre era la misma: aunque al correr casi nunca tocábamos el suelo, los zapatos se gastaban y, con mayor frecuencia, solían salirse de mis pies y los extraviaba por un momento en el bosque, así que prefería ir descalza. Edward simplemente sonreía y asentía, tomando mi mano y sacándome de casa, guiándome al bosque para el disgusto de Alice.

Ahora había otra cosa que revoloteaba en mi mente, aunque trataba de no pensar mucho en ello. Todos en la familia tenían un don: Carlisle era la compasión, Esme el poder de amar incondicionalmente, Edward leía las mentes, Alice podía ver el futuro, Jasper sentir y manipular las emociones, Emmett era sorprendentemente fuerte, ni siquiera siendo una neófita pude vencerle alguna vez, como los chicos habían pensado, y Rosalie era increíblemente bella y tenaz.

Pero al parecer yo seguía siendo tan insulsa e insípida que cuando humana. Podría ser un poco de egoísmo o ambición, y que fatal se me daba manejar esos sentimientos, nunca había codiciado más de lo que sentía que merecía: a mis padres junto a mí y recuperar la vista, era siempre lo primero en mi lista de deseos. Cuando era humana lo único que deseaba era poder ver, y antes de mi transformación, deseaba que al despertar pudiera hacerlo, y ahora que lo hago, deseo tener más. Quisiera tener algún don como el de ellos, que algo destaque en mí. No quisiera que en algún momento Edward se fastidiara simplemente por ser tan normal, hasta como vampiro era demasiado normal…

—Basta, Allison —escuché decir a Edward, deteniendo nuestra caminata por el bosque.

Bajé el rostro con vergüenza y miré como mis pies desnudos se enterraban en la nieve. Era realmente extraño que la piel de los vampiros tuviera exactamente ese mismo color tan blanco.

Sentí como su mano levantaba gentilmente mi rostro, colocando sus dedos en mi barbilla. Levanté la cara, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Bajé los parpados al sentir sus labios acariciando la comisura de mi boca y moviéndose por toda mi mejilla.

—¿Cómo puedo explicarte que eres lo más perfecto para mí, que eres lo que más amo, que eres mi todo, mi mundo? —susurró él, moviendo los labios sobre mi piel.

—Simplemente quisiera ser más —murmuré lentamente.

—Pero si ya lo eres —aseguró él, tomándome mis manos y mirándome de pies a cabeza— Eres maravillosa, y me lo demuestras cuando te enseño a tocar el piano, cuando te veo leer y cuidar las flores de Esme. No sabes lo linda que eres.

Sonreí. Me gustaba mucho escucharlo hablar sobre mí. Alice un día había visto mi sonrisa al mirar como él le decía a Emmett lo rápida que era yo corriendo, casi igualándolo a él, pero superando a todos en la familia, así que ella de manera divertida me habló al oído.

—Él habla de ti todo el tiempo, desde que te conoció —me guiñó un ojo, antes de alejarse para ir con Jasper a la cocina.

Edward sólo me había sonreído del otro lado de la sala y me miró un poco avergonzado por lo que había dicho su hermana. Así que me acerqué a él y lo único que le dije es que yo también le hablaba todo el tiempo a Lily y a Tianna de él.

—Bueno —tomé su mano, para seguir caminando— Quizá para ti lo sea, pero ¿Qué hay de los demás? —le pregunté.

Él lanzó una risa suave y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, deteniéndonos nuevamente. El agarre resultó fuerte, levantándome un poco del suelo, haciendo que mis dedos apenas rozaran la nieve. Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y sonreí al ver que me miraba con algo de posesividad. Había descubierto que era un poco celoso, aunque sin razones realmente.

—¿Y a quien quiere impresionar, señorita Stone? —cuestionó, levantando una ceja y enterrando ligeramente sus dedos en mi espalda.

—Ya sabes. A todos —él sonrió antes de besarme profundamente.

Cuando volvimos a casa, lo primero que hice fue colocarme los zapatitos que siempre dejaba en la puerta. Todos estaban en la sala, sentados y al parecer tenían una conversación importante. Cuando se giraron a vernos, pude sentir la mano de Edward tensándose en la mía. Él ya había leído de lo que hablaban, así que esperé pacientemente a que me lo dijeran. Me senté en el sofá más cercano y jalé a Edward para tomará asiento a mi lado.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté al final, cuando me di cuenta de que los segundos pasaban y ellos no decían nada, pero Edward lucía algo molesto.

—No es nada grave, Allison —empezó a decir Carlisle, y Edward bufó en desacuerdo— La familia Denali quiere conocerte; mientras estuvieron fuera, Irina vino a informarnos de su llegada para el fin de semana.

—¿Y eso es un problema, Edward? —le pregunté, pues al parecer era el único disconforme con la situación.

—No —murmuró entre dientes.

—Lo que pasa es que…

—Alice —dijo de manera disgustada, intentando detenerla.

—No tiene nada de malo que ella sepa, Edward —respondió la aludida, con un toque de molestia, pero diversión en la mirada— Tanya Denali quería a Edward como su pareja hace algunos años, antes de que él te conociera, ella le propuso que lo intentaran y las cosas no terminaron muy bien.

Edward regularmente no tenía razones para ser celoso, pero yo en este momento me sentía con los suficientes motivos para estarlo. Me quedé inmóvil mirando a Alice a los ojos, sin saber que decir o cómo actuar ante sus palabras. Era obvio que alguien en todos estos años siendo Edward vampiro lo haya querido como pareja. Era lo normal, lo esperado, lo lógico, pero en mi defensa, yo tenía dieciocho años tanto de apariencia como mental, y para mí Edward tenía la misma edad, aunque hace poco fue que me dijo que en realidad tenía diecisiete, así que me era fácil imaginarme que yo era la primera en su corta vida. Pero no era así, él ya era mayor, tenía tantos años y era obvio que alguien gustara de él o él pudo gustar de alguien más.

Sentí la rabia burbujeando en mi pecho, como un denso fuego ahogándome poco a poco. ¿Y qué tal si esa mujer lo hubiera conseguido? ¿Qué tal que él hubiese aceptado corresponderle? No estaría yo aquí, estaría muerta sin haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Sentí la mano de Edward acariciando el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar. Giré a verlo con algo de miedo.

 _Estoy bien, sólo que ella…_

Traté de explicarle sin decirlo en voz alta. Sentía miedo, miedo de no haberlo conocido. Es parecido a cómo cuando empiezas a nadar mar adentro y luego te cuesta mantenerte a flote y quieres regresar, pero es difícil salir, y empiezas a pensar si en algún momento lograras hacerlo antes de que la corriente te lleve más lejos de la orilla. Y de repente sales, y sigues teniendo miedo de no haberlo logrado, la sensación rara de ahogamiento o la angustia de que pudiste morir en pocos minutos. Así me sentía, como si hasta ahora me hubiese dado cuenta que las posibilidades que me trajeron aquí era una en un millón. Tan escasa, tan pequeña esa posibilidad.

Y ahora ellos quería conocerme. Carlisle los consideraba familia, Esme me lo había explicado, era natural que me quisieran conocer, sería una más de las "primas Cullen", pero nunca me habían hablado de Tanya y de su deseo de ser pareja de Edward. Era seguro que llevaran varias décadas de conocerse, más seguro que había pasado gran tiempo con Edward, y cómo se suponía que debía comportarme con ella, ¿verla como familia o como una posible rival?

—La primera opción, Allison, la segunda no tiene posibilidad ni ahora ni nunca —murmuró Edward, rodeándome con sus brazos y haciendo que recostara mi cabeza en su pecho.

Miré a los demás, y de manera muy suave sentí las cálidas olas de calma que Jasper ejercía en mí. Le sonreí agradecida, no quería seguir molesta ni celosa. No deseaba que Edward pensara que era tan insegura de su cariño. Así que me guardé esos sentimientos de celos, miedo y frustración en el fondo de mi cabeza, y no los dejaría salir nunca. Tanya Denali sería familia solamente y la trataría como tal, así como al resto de los Denali, si Edward no la quiso en su momento, no lo hará ahora que yo estaba a su lado y que me amaba solo a mí.

La mañana del sábado se presentó nublada y lluviosa. Edward y yo habíamos pasado la noche entera en su habitación, acostados en la cama. Ya me había acostumbrado a la idea de que los vampiros nunca duermen, pero aun así se me hacía extraño no hacerlo; no añoraba mi humanidad como creía Edward, estaba feliz siendo lo que era y más por estar a su lado. Pero realmente había cosas que quería volver hacer, dormir era un ejemplo, y verlo dormir a él también me parecía un sueño, así que cada noche subíamos a su habitación y nos acostábamos en la cama, él me abrazaba, rodeando con su brazo mi cintura y acercándome a él lo máximo posible. Yo cerraba los ojos, mientras sentía como su nariz se enterraba en mi cabello o su barbilla se apoyaba en mi cabeza.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en la sala, esperando la llegada de la familia Denali. Quería estar tranquila para cuando ellos llegaran, pero realmente no era así. Realmente me perturbaba un poco conocerla. Aun no se me salía de la cabeza el interés de Tanya para con Edward. Procuraba no pensar en ello, para no hacer sentir mal a Edward, pero se me hacía difícil no hacerlo.

Miré hacia la ventana cuando el aroma llenó todo el aire. Era tan extraño actuar como un animalito, siempre olíamos a los que nos rodeaban antes de siquiera hablarlo, supongo que en eso Jasper tenía razón, éramos una clase de animal y por lo tanto nuestro primer instinto era olfatearnos. Olían ligeramente a nosotros, supuse que era por la alimentación a base de sangre de animal. El viento parecía cortarse por la rápida carrera y los pies hicieron un ligero sonido se derrape cuando se detuvieron delante de la casa. Carlisle salió a recibirlos y todos lo siguieron, dejándonos a Edward y a mí adentro.

El brazo de Edward se apretó a mi cintura, pegándome a él. Lo miré a la cara y él sonreía, antes de darme un pequeño beso en la frente.

Suspiré, todo estaría bien.

A la habitación entraron cinco personas, todas tan impactantes como el resto de nuestra especie. Tres chicas rubias y guapas, no tanto como Rosalie, pero eran realmente guapas, y una morena que me recordaba a Esme, tenía esa aura de calidez y sencillez, y venía acompañada por un alto hombre igual de cabello negro.

—Ella es la nueva integrante de la familia: Allison, la pareja de Edward —me presentó Alice, luciendo tan vivaracha como siempre.

Todos ellos sonreían y la mujer de cabello negro avanzó a Edward para darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo unos segundos. Su mirada se posó en mí y tomó mi mano con suavidad.

—Soy Carmen —se presentó ella, mostrándome una sonrisa cálida.

—Allison Stone —contesté sonriendo.

—Te presentare al resto de mi familia —me acercó a ellos, tirando de mi mano ligeramente— Ellas son Irina, Tanya y Kate Denali.

Las tres chicas me saludaron de beso y un apretón de mano. Kate murmuró una suave bienvenida a la familia al igual que Irina, mientras que Tanya simplemente me observó como si analizara un grave problema. Retrocedió un poco cuando Edward la nombró en un susurró y miró a otro lado, murmurando una pequeña disculpa. No quise preguntar que había pensado, hasta ahorita ella lucía indiferente y seria, y si no me trataba mal, yo tampoco lo haría.

—Él es Eleazar, mi esposo —siguió hablando Carmen, jalando al hombre hacia mí.

Su mano se apretó en mi mano y sonrió con ligereza.

—Hola, Allison Stone, bienvenida a la familia —dijo él.

—Hola, es un gusto conocerlos a todos —dije.

Ellos tomaron asiento y empezaron a hablarme. Me hacían preguntas queriendo conocer mi pasado y mi experiencia como vampira. Fue algo incómodo contarles por qué iba a morir, nadie más que la familia lo sabía, así que sólo contesté que enfermé de gravedad. Edward agregó que era obvio que no deseaba mi muerte. Tampoco les dije que fui ciega. Y fui más explicativa en su pregunta de cómo lo llevaba siendo vampira.

—¿Y tienes algún don? —preguntó por primera vez Tanya, pues hasta el momento había permanecido silenciosa. No sonaba ni agresiva ni tampoco amigable, era un tono frío y neutral— Todos en la familia Cullen poseen uno.

—No, no tengo ningún don —contesté.

Si hace dos días no hubiera estado hablando de lo mismo con Edward, lo más seguro es que su pregunta me hubiese molestado, pero estaba tranquila. Si para Edward eso no representaba ningún problema, tampoco lo sería para mí.

—¿No será imprudente preguntar el de ustedes? —no quería sonar entrometida. Carmen negó con la cabeza y Kate se levantó sonriendo.

—Soy eléctrica —abrí los ojos sin comprender; ella lanzó una risita— Literalmente, soy capaz de dar corrientes eléctricas.

—¿En serio? —cuestioné curiosa.

Ella levantó su blanca y delgada mano, y se pudo escuchar un ligero sonido, como cuando se conecta algo a la electricidad y hace un falso circuito.

Me puse delante de ella y quise tocar su mano, pero la mano de Edward me detuvo.

—No querrás hacer eso, hermanita —escuché el sonido de la voz de Emmett divertida, y lo miré sentarse al lado de Rose, sonriendo con gracia.

—¿Es muy fuerte? —les pregunté. Kate asintió.

Me encogí de hombros y levanté nuevamente la mano, pero Edward tomó mi muñeca y mi cintura para apartarme, acerqué la mano izquierda rápidamente y coloqué mi dedo en su palma abierta antes de que me alejara demasiado. Grité sin poder contenerme y Edward jadeó, haciéndome saber que igual lo había sentido. Había sido doloroso, su don era fuerte y había recorrido mi cuerpo como miles se espinas, diminutas y filosas, enterrándose en mi carne. Era increíble que pudiera hacer eso y estaba segura de que si ejercía la suficiente fuerza podría noquear a un vampiro. Bueno, no sabía si realmente eso fuera posible, al parecer resistíamos todo.

Edward me soltó y se colocó delante de mí.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó rápidamente, tomando mi rostro entre ambas manos y mirándome con extrema preocupación.

—Lo estoy.

Empecé a reír y él me observó con regaño. Todos los demás rieron al verme.

Era curiosa por naturaleza, sabía que iba a doler, pero no podía pasar una oportunidad como esa. Kate se sentó satisfecha consigo misma, mientras Emmett reía fuertemente, así que giré a verlo.

—Eres demasiado temeraria —dijo, y a Edward no le pareció divertido.

—Soy la única que tiene un don demasiado obvio —escuché decir a Kate— Irina es rápida a la hora de correr, te aseguro que supera a Edward —miré al aludido y asintió, mascullando entre dientes que sólo un poco. Reí y volví la mirada a la rubia— Carmen es compasiva y Tanya demasiado inteligente, es buena armando estrategias. Eleazar es algo más sorprendente, él puede saber el don de todos sin que nadie se lo diga o lo demuestren.

Miré al hombre y él asintió de manera seria. De repente su rostro se puso algo contrariado, como si se hubiese dado cuenta que algo raro estuviera pasando y nadie pareciera notarlo.

—Carlisle, ¿podría hablar contigo a solas? —preguntó Eleazar, levantándose del sofá.

Carlisle asintió sin decir nada, luciendo algo confundido. Se levantó de al lado de Esme y caminó para abrir la puerta para salir.

Se alejaron de la casa, mientras Esme y Carmen empezaban a platicar y Alice y Rosalie lo hacían con las Denali. Emmett y Jasper se apartaron, y Edward los siguió, llevándome con ellos, pero al pasar al lado de las chicas, Alice tomó mi mano y me sentó cerca de ella. Edward se alejó, después de besar mi mejilla, para ir con los chicos a la parte trasera de la casa. Hablaban sobre ropa, Alice era tan fanática de la moda y Rosalie era vanidosa por naturaleza, así que igual lo encontraba apasionante, las chicas Denali no eran la excepción, hablaban sobre modas de otros lugares, sobre todo en Nueva York.

No podía opinar mucho en ese tema. Como humana, siendo una chica entrando a la adolescencia, me había interesado la ropa, pero al quedar ciega poco podía hacer por mi guardarropa: Lily y Tianna se hacían cargo de eso. Ahora Alice insistía que debía buscar mi propio estilo, pero al ver mis vestidos, me di cuenta de que realmente eran lindos y por eso los conservaba, también sabía que a Edward le gustaba verme así. No había razones para cambiar todavía.

Pasado media hora, Carlisle y Eleazar volvieron. Supe inmediatamente que Carlisle estaba algo preocupado y su mirada se acentuó al verme.

—¿Es eso posible, Carlisle? —preguntó Edward entrando precipitadamente, y su mirada se clavó en ambos hombres. Corrí a su lado, sintiéndome mal al verlo algo apresurado, y tomé su mano, sintiendo su agarre casi doloroso— ¿Eleazar?

—No me preocupa en si eso, Edward, sino lo que _ellos_ podrían pensar al descubrirla —dijo Carlisle, acercándose a Esme.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Allison, podríamos hablar a solas, tú también puedes venir, Edward —pidió Eleazar.

—Vayamos al bosque —aconsejó Carlisle.

Edward tiró de mi mano, pero no me moví de mi lugar. Él giró a verme confundido y negué con la cabeza, no dispuesta a ir. Yo era el problema aquí, al parecer y querían apartarme. No se me hacía justo hacerlo. Éramos familia, si Edward, Eleazar y Carlisle sabrían, ¿porque le negaban a los demás eso? Rosalie quería saber y empezaba a molestarse porque se lo negaran, Emmett y Jasper lucían curiosos, y Alice algo intranquila, quizá ya sabiendo de lo que se trataba, Esme y Carmen estaban preocupadas, y las chicas Denali compartían el sentimiento de escepticismo.

—No —murmuré. Y tiré de Edward para sentarnos en el sofá— Edward, somos familia, ¿Por qué los apartamos? Sea lo que sea, ellos lo sabrán y es mejor que Carlisle y Eleazar nos lo digan a todos.

Edward me besó en los labios, feliz de escucharme hablar así. También Esme parecía enternecida por mis palabras y se sentó a mi otro lado, tomando mi mano.

—Tiene razón. Somos familia y de todos modos lo escucharan —dijo Carlisle, sonriéndome.

Todos tomaron asiento y apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Edward, sin querer soltar mis manos de ambos. Me sentía algo vulnerable, y necesitaba el apoyo de todos ellos.

—¿Cómo eras en realidad siendo humana, Allison? —preguntó Eleazar.

Elevé una ceja sin comprenderlo y Edward giró a verme, asintiendo con la cabeza. Debía decirle todo, sin ocultarme nada más. Aunque no sabía realmente porque me preguntaba eso, y si acaso tenía una relevancia para lo que me diría.

—Normal. Ciega —mascullé lo último.

Carmen jadeó ligeramente y aferró la mano de Eleazar, y él acarició sus dedos para tranquilizarla. De seguro era algo difícil imaginarse ciego siendo vampiro, era algo perturbador imaginarse sin vista en cualquier circunstancia.

—Quedé ciega a mis catorce años, por una caída en la escalera de mi casa. Estuve a punto de morir el día que Edward me transformó, por eso lo hizo realmente, ya no había más medicinas y tratamientos que pudieran ayudar, así que me mordió…

—¿Y al despertar recuperaste la vista? —preguntó Tanya. Yo asentí.

—Sé que las personas ciegas, son capaces de desarrollar sus demás sentidos —asentí a las palabras de Eleazar.

—El tacto, el olfato, el gusto y oído —dije por él.

—Exacto, Allison —lo observé confundida— Pero es en realidad la mente quien se encarga de potenciar esos sentidos y todos los demás; la mente se vuelve más poderosa, por así decirlo.

—No entiendo —apreté la mano de Edward.

—Eleazar cree que tienes un don demasiado poderoso, pero que no has sido capaz ni de detectar ni desarrollar —escuché la voz algo trémula de Edward.

—¿Y ese sería…?

—Telepatía —contestó Carlisle.

—Eso no es posible, ¿o sí? —pregunté, al único que podía identificar dones sin equivocarse. El pulgar de Esme me acarició el dorso de mi mano.

—Entrenaste tu mente siendo humana, Allison —no sabía a lo que se refería con eso. De qué manera pude haber entrenado mi mente, sólo recuerdo haberme aprendido cada espacio de mi casa para no tropezar, así como aprender braille— Desde que llegué te he estado analizando, lo supe cuando te vi, pero quería confirmarlo —dijo de manera metódica. Me estaba desesperando, quería ya escuchar sus conclusiones— Estoy seguro de que puedes quitar memorias de tu cabeza, borrar sucesos.

No lo entendía, él había soltado una frase al azar, o eso era lo que yo quería pensar.

—No entiendo —dije y miré a Edward para que me explicara.

—Él cree que puedes quitar recuerdos de tu mente, como si quitaras fotos de un álbum o arrancaras hojas de un libro —explicó en voz baja, como si quisiera mantener la conversación solo para nosotros, pero era obvio que todos lo escucharon.

—También siento que puedes hacer algo más. Por lo que Carlisle me contó, eres capaz de no ceder a tus impulsos, supiste controlarte bien cuando eras una neófita, y estoy seguro de que, si te pusieran delante de un humano, te obligarías a ni siquiera mirarlo, pues tu mente se entrena en no sentir cuando lo deseas —volvió a hablar Eleazar.

—Creo que no estás tan errado, Eleazar —la voz de Jasper nos hizo girar— Hay ocasiones que ni quiera sé que siente. Ella se mantiene neutral, sin ningún sentimiento.

—Bueno, eso es porque sé que debe ser frustrante sentir todo, trato de no sentir pues… —caí en la cuenta de ello, me obligaba a dejar de sentir, pues no deseaba que Jasper se agobiara con miles de sentimientos. El rubio trigo me sonrió condescendientemente.

—¿Y tú, Edward, puedes leerla? —Irina le preguntó.

—Todo el tiempo, pero… —lo quedé viendo, sin saber lo que diría— Ella igual puede dejar de pensar algunas cosas demasiado rápido, sin utilizar la técnica de cantar o contar para evadirme. Cuando era humana nunca supe de sus sentimientos hacia a mí, hasta que me lo confesó.

—Simplemente me los guardaba para mí, no quería que en la cara se me notara que moría de amor por ti —aclaré y él sonrió torcidamente, haciendo que sus hombros se relajaran. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que estaba tensionado.

—¿Cómo haces eso realmente, Allison? —preguntó Eleazar.

—No lo sé. Simplemente deseo no pensarlo más, deseo no sentir más —toqué mi frente, soltando mi mano izquierda de Edward, intentando recordar cuando fue que empecé a reprimirlo todo o no pensar en algo para que él no se diera cuenta o dejar de sentir por Jasper— El día que quedé ciega, fue por culpa de un hombre que entró a mi casa a robar y que, al verme, intentó abusar de mí.

Todos me miraban en silencio, con diferentes grados de compasión. No quería decirlo realmente, sólo deseaba que Eleazar me explicara y para eso debía decirle todo. Rosalie apretó los dientes con rabia y miró un punto en alguna parte del suelo. Empecé a sentirme incomoda y luché para que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Recuerdo haberle enterrado unas tijeras y poder escapar, pero caí por las escaleras por intentar bajar corriendo. Para ser sincera, todo me es confuso de esa noche, todo está fragmentado, es como…

—Como si fuera una masa gris sin forma, llena de neblina —declaró Edward, abriendo enormemente los ojos. Asentí a sus palabras, pero no sabiendo porque se sorprendía tanto, eso se lo había dicho cuando le conté lo del accidente— Ella lo olvidó, fue ahí donde su cerebro desarrolló la habilidad, ella olvidó el momento más traumático de su vida, porque no quería pensar más en ello, no quería recordarlo ya. Puedes eliminar momentos dentro de recuerdos, o al menos ocultarlos, pues la muerte de tu madre solo apareció el día que te acompañé a dejarle flores, después, se esfumó —se dirigió completamente a mí.

—Has hecho que tu mente olvide las cosas, Allison. Eres capaz de ocultar, hasta para ti misma, lo que no deseas recordar, provocando que todo se vaya al fondo y ni siquiera Edward pueda verlo —Eleazar dijo, como si fuera un gran descubrimiento.

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la telepatía —habló Tanya, cruzándose de brazos— Sólo olvida lo que quiere.

—Ahí está el punto flexible, Tanya, la mente es la cosa más poderosa del mundo, cualquiera que aprenda controlarla está siendo uso de un poder inimaginable. Cuando un humano desarrolla una habilidad, al momento de la transformación, esa habilidad se potencia, como el don de Alice, siendo humana tenía premoniciones o presentimientos, ahora es una vidente hábil —la aludida asintió y sonrió, Jasper a su lado la abrazó—. Su don ni siquiera se ha desarrollado como debe, pues ella ni siquiera estaba consciente, pero ya es capaz de dejar de pensar en cosas, olvidar lo que desea sin casi esforzarse. Si ella quisiera, podría, no solo quitar sus recuerdos, sino hacer que alguien más lo haga.

—No entiendo eso, Eleazar —dijo Kate, luciendo tan confundida como yo.

Yo sólo había apartado de mi mente los malos recuerdos, asegurándome que de esa manera ya no sufriría más. Ahora Eleazar venía a decirme que eso era un don. Lo hice por mi bien, no para volverme una telepata.

—Controlar su mente hasta ese punto, es algo que ya lo manejaba siendo humana, pero controlar sus emociones y sentimientos para que Jasper no los note, se requiere de un trabajo más complejo, como si enviara su poder a todo el cuerpo. Bueno, todos aquí sabemos que los sentimientos realmente se producen por una parte del cerebro, ella eso ya lo tiene controlado. Imaginen ese poder extendiéndose hacia nosotros. Si es capaz de controlar su mente y cuerpo, que evitaría que no pueda hacer lo mismo en los demás. Eso es lo que hace la telepatía: un control sobre ella o una persona, o al menos la cabeza de esa persona.

Me levanté de un solo salto, y miré a todos con miedo. Eso sonaba terrible. No quería entonces un don si eso significaba controlar a lo demás, parecía el súper poder que querría un villano de película. Emmett me miró como alucinado, mientras Rosalie enarcaba una ceja, Alice sonrió con suavidad y Jasper se puso rígido. Esme y Carlisle se quedaron en silencio, cada uno pensando.

—Tú no eres mala, Allison. Tú no usarías tu don para algo malo —escuché la voz de Edward.

Él estaba de pie a mi lado y sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos. Sus ojos me miraban con ternura y me empezó a besar las mejillas, luego me abrazó, haciendo que colocara mi rostro en su pecho.

—Pero suena terrible, Edward —murmuré.

—No quiero que te sientas mal, Allison —miré los ojos de Eleazar cuando empezó hablar— Esto es sólo el inicio, una teoría. Tenemos que averiguar que alcance tiene tu don, si serás capaz de hacerlo —entrecerré los ojos con sospecha— Hay diferentes tipos de telepatas, conocí uno que pertenecía a la guardia real Vulturi, él podía ejercer un control total en todos, haciendo que actuaran como él quisiera, podía hacerlos hablar, caminar, luchar, los tomaba como títeres, eso lo hacía un guerrero excepcional, pero lo destruyeron cuando intentó derrotar a los líderes, influyendo su don en todos ellos, el problema era que no podía hacerlo en masa, no algo tan complejo como para que le cedieran el trono, tenía que trabajar uno por uno, y lo descubrieron. También conocí uno en la selva amazónica, hace como doscientos años, él era capaz de hacer que todos los que se encontraran a un kilómetro a la redonda olvidaran hasta sus nombres, pero eso era todo, no podía obligarlos hacer más, sólo borraba sus recuerdos y ya.

"Sospecho que podrás hacer más que él. Si eres capaz de ocultar todos tus recuerdos hacia el fondo, no creo que no puedas hacer que alguien de aquí haga lo mismo, pero no, no lo borrara de nuestra mente, solamente evitara que lo pensemos, será como una caja fuerte. También tenemos que saber si podrás hacerlo uno por uno, o en masa.

—Como mi don o el de Jasper, que podemos leer y sentir a todos al mismo tiempo —aseguró Edward.

—Algo así, pero hay que averiguarlo. Creo que lo más conveniente sería que guardemos su don como un secreto y que empiece a entrenar —claudicó el hombre.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

By. Cascabelita


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La familia Denali decidió quedarse después de eso. Eleazar quería entrenarme. Se lo agradecí sin mucho convencimiento, aun no estaba segura si realmente eso era correcto. No podía sacarme de la cabeza que era un malvado don. No me veía capaz de privarlos de sus recuerdos, como lo había dicho él. Pero tenía razón cuando decía que debía entrenar y saber que alcance tendría este talento: se puede controlar mejor algo cuando se conoce su límite. Si no puedo conocerme bien, como sería capaz de controlarme. Así que después de su ofrecimiento, no pude decirle más y me alejé de casa, con Edward siguiendo mis pasos.

—La maldad o el gusto a algo prohibido puede ser atrayente, Edward —giré hacia él, después de haber caminado por varios minutos y estar segura de que nadie de la familia nos escuchaba. Él elevó una ceja sin comprender y yo bajé la mirada— ¿Qué pasaría si en algún momento me atrae poder controlar a las personas, en todo caso si logro hacerlo? Seré mala, Edward.

—Eleazar no ha dicho que lograras hacerlo, Allison —aseguró.

—Pero dijo que podría borrar sus memorias. ¡Hacedlos olvidar! —exclamé, para que entendiera la gravedad del asunto. Me crucé de brazos, cubriendo mis costillas con las manos, como si eso pudiera salvarme, lo malo que quería protegerme de mi misma.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo harías para hacernos mal, Allison —se acercó un paso, y yo me alejé más.

No lo quería cerca, bueno, no es que no lo quisiera cerca, simplemente quería despejar mi mente de malos pensamientos y de la autocompasión que me estaba imponiendo, quería estar algo menos dramática para cuando él se acercara. Bajé el rostro, mirando la nieve cubriendo mis pies.

—¿Y si soy tentada hacerlo? ¿Y si lo hago porque me siento amenazada? —murmuré, y enterré los dedos un poco más en mi piel, sintiéndome frustrada— Porque te aseguro, Edward, que, si alguien osara hacer lo que Tanya quería, lo haría, te eliminaría de su mente, la dejaría sin un solo recuerdo de ti, para que nunca más te piense o te recuerde.

Él se acercó, ignorando por completo los pasos que había dado, aunque ya no intentaba alejarme. Me rodeó por completo, como si sus brazos de repente se hubiesen transformado en un gran resorte que me presionaba hacia él. Y que bien se sentía. Enterré la frente en su pecho y respiré de manera profunda.

—No dudes en hacerlo si eso llega a pasar, hazlo si con eso te sientes más segura, no me importa en realidad, porque yo haría lo mismo —susurró.

Suspiré porque estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Lo haría, sin dudar usaría mi don para protegerlo, y para protegerme. Realmente siento de manera vaga que Tanya es una amenaza, aunque Edward ni siquiera se le acerque. No me imagino si alguien más intentara acercársele con esas intenciones.

Despejé de nuevo mi mente y me concentré en la manera que tendría que controlar mi don para que no provocara daño. Edward tenía razón, no lo usaría para hacer mal. Lo aplicaría para el bien, para cuidar a los que quiero.

—Yo quería tener un don, pero no creí que me tocara algo tan complejo. Hubiera preferido hacer crecer plantas, o ser buena en idiomas, o ser tan buena persona como Esme —lo escuché reír, y levanté la cara para verlo.

—Eres buena persona, tanto como Esme, aunque ella es la que ama incondicionalmente. Tú eres especial, tendrías que ser algo más. Vamos a ver si recuerdas esta frase: eres tan maravillosa y extraordinaria, que ser humana era poco para ti. Y déjame agregarle más, por favor: así que, como vampiro, eres más que especial.

Claro que la recordaba, era lo que le había dicho cuando me confesó que era vampiro. Había sido tan sincera en ese momento, la humanidad le quedaba corta a Edward, él merecía ser tan extraordinario como ahora. Sonreí por las últimas palabras y lo abracé de vuelta, colocando mi nariz a la altura de su garganta.

—Te quiero —le susurré contra la piel.

Jasper, Edward, Eleazar y Carlisle, eran los únicos que me acompañaban en las prácticas, los dos primeros, a palabras de Carlisle, era porque ya eran capaces de saber o sentir lo que podía hacer y podrían ayudarme a manejarlo. Eleazar porque quería saber más sobre mí y Carlisle era el líder de nuestra familia.

Nos internábamos en el bosque, y en medio de un claro lejos de casa, empezábamos a practicar. Como siempre, mis pies desnudos se enterraban en la nieve y Edward me abrazó al dejarme en medio del claro. Lo primero que Eleazar me pidió hacer fue que observara mi don, saber de dónde venía, como nacía y como era capaz de ejercerlo.

Lo miré confundida ante eso. Era difícil saber de dónde nacía cuando realmente siempre lo había hecho por instinto, no preocupaba si era algo especial o no.

—Concéntrate, Allison —aconsejó Eleazar, parándose delante de mí.

—Realmente no sé lo que quieres que haga, Eleazar.

Prácticamente había mordido la oración con rabia, gruñendo en vez de hablar. Llevábamos casi dos horas ahí, no podía ya con la frustración y entre tanto enojo de mi parte, había empezado a llamarlo por su nombre y no por señor Eleazar o señor Denali.

—Los dones tienen forma, Allison, busca la forma de tu don. Ven aquí, Edward —pidió, moviendo una mano hacia el aludido— Explícale como es tu don.

Eleazar se desplazó en segundos hacia Carlisle, para darnos espacio.

—Siempre lo he sentido como una espada, o una roca de gran tamaño. Puedo abrir brecha en las mentes de los demás apenas conociéndolos, a partir de ahí, todo se comienza a filtrar, como si los pensamientos fueran agua y se desbordaran hacia fuera. Y ya no puedo volver a cerrar esa brecha, las mentes quedan expuestas a mí sin remedio, he intentado hacerlo, pero es imposible —me explicó él, tomó mis manos y las acarició, buscando tranquilizarme— Dale la forma que quieras, Allison.

—Lo intentare.

Él se alejó y yo cerré los ojos, después de darle una última mirada a todos. Me concentré sólo en mi mente, mirándola como una clase de máquina para saber cómo era y de qué manera funcionaba. Tenía la sospecha que debía conocerla completa para poder encontrar eso que Eleazar me exigía.

Miré dentro de mí, sonaba vago y absurdo, pero eso fue lo que hice, intentando acordarme de toda mi vida. Parecía una enorme telaraña suspendida sobre un fondo negro, y en cada nodo había imágenes móviles conectadas entre sí, como si para ver una, tuvieras que pasar por otra y de ella se derivaran más; algo las unía, como una cuerda o un hilo demasiado fino, que se enredada por donde quiera, pues todo se veía revuelto. Parecía un ciclo sin fin, pero estaba segura de que había un inicio, todo tiene un inicio y un final.

Lo miré todo, hasta algunas cosas que creí haber olvidado, como el cumpleaños de mi padre en casa de la abuela o las tacitas de porcelana en el escaparate de una tienda. Era sorprendente que mi mente pudiera acumular todo. Me gustó ver que todos mis momentos con Edward estaban intactos. Todo estaba ahí, todo el sonido, como la cinta de una película, hasta el tiempo que viví sin él también se conservaba, pareciendo algo escabroso y lento, como si ese tiempo nunca fuera a terminar hasta que él volviera, pero la imagen volvió a tener la voz fuerte y maravillosa de Edward, en aquel hospital después de la fallida operación.

Eleazar había mencionado que todos mis recuerdos los ocultaba, pensé que sería como enviarlos a alguna parte, un sitio que no tuviera salida al menos que yo los sacara de ahí, como una caja fuerte. Supuse que recordar la muerte de mi madre o la de mi padre me ayudaría. Busqué con fuerza esos recuerdos mirando de manera borrosa todo lo demás, como si hubiese empezado a correr en mi propia mente. No sabía en donde estaba, todo estaba ahí y esos recuerdos no, era como si lo hubiese eliminado, o alguien lo hubiera arrancado de los puntos de unión con otros recuerdos.

Pero era imposible eso, no olvidaría nada de ellos, ni siquiera lo más doloroso; bueno, si Edward tenía razón, si eliminé algo, la mayor parte de lo que pasó esa noche cuando quedé ciega. Me detuve al acordarme de eso, y miré el recuerdo en sí, pero seguía manteniendo esa extraña y densa neblina, entrecortándose en algunas partes, que no me permitía ver todo en concreto, y lo que continuaba de ella, era la caída por las escaleras y luego todo negro a partir de ahí. Entonces si lo había intentado eliminar de mi mente, mi menté quiso deshacerse de eso definitivamente.

Me detuve, y me esforcé para evocar los recuerdos de mis padres, y no detenerme en algo que jamás podría recordar de nuevo y eso era perfecto; las imágenes empezaron a surgir, más lento que los otros recuerdos y estuve atenta de donde provenían. El dolor fue surgiendo, siempre dolía, por eso lo ocultaba, para que no doliera más. Apreté las manos en puños, y las imágenes se dispararon a la superficie de mi mente, donde Edward podía verlas.

Liberé todo, sin que nada quedara ocultó ya, y no sabía si era porque Eleazar lo había dicho, pero ahí estaba mi don. Y no, no era un lugar en específico, los recuerdos permanecían siempre en el mismo sitio, tan sólo parecían desconectarse o más bien desvanecerse, una manera distinta de borrarse en realidad, como si de un salto en el tiempo se tratara, era como si salieran de la línea de pensamientos, de la enorme telaraña de recuerdos, y al evocarlos, estos volvían a unirse, a tomar su lugar original y toda la historia acumulada en una mente volviera a tener una secuencia cronológicamente correcta.

Intenté reprimirlo todo de nuevo, eso era más fácil, hasta el dolor iba remitiendo al hacerlo; por eso era capaz de dejar de llorar cuando era humana, al ocultar mis recuerdos, el dolor que viene con ellos igual se iba.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, cuando todo estuvo bien oculto. Sacudí mis manos y toqué mi frente, intentado saber si no me había partido la cabeza, pues me dolía un poco. Estaba completa y Edward se acercó a mí.

—¿Lo viste? —le pregunté.

—Sí, todo parecía una película, quise detenerte al ver los recuerdos de tu madre, pero Carlisle me detuvo, diciendo que ese era el proceso —habló rápido, como si se disculpara por no poder evitarlo.

—Tenía razón, debía saber de dónde venían mis recuerdos —le sonreí y tomé su mano.

Los otros tres se acercaron y Carlisle presionó su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Pudiste hacerlo? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Sí, pero es difícil de explicar, es una extraña manera de desvanecer mis recuerdos, de borrarlos temporalmente —expresé.

—Eso está bien. Tendremos que trabajar en eso —dijo Eleazar sonriendo— ¿La sentiste, Jasper? —le preguntó.

—Lo hice, cuando llegamos aquí no sentía nada, luego sentí frustración y cuando logró concentrarse sentí su dolor, pero desapareció tan rápido como llegó —explicó él, levantado una ceja.

—Eso es porque el dolor viene con los recuerdos, cuando los vuelvo a ocultar, el dolor se va —les conté algo que descubrí al liberarlos.

—Ahora siento a todos, menos a ella. Es como si no estuvieras —murmuró, colocando su mano atrás de la espalda, como si ocultara algo, quizás de algún modo tampoco le gustara dejar de sentir tan de repente, como si la persona desapareciera de su campo.

—Es porque instintivamente también lo oculta, o ya es parte de su don, que sin saberlo lo ocultara siempre —le dijo Edward, después besó mi mejilla.

Los siguientes días fueron iguales. Eleazar me obligaba a aparecer todo de mi mente y luego a desvanecerlo de nuevo, según él para que pudiera hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible y si sería capaz de ocultar más que esos recuerdos. Al final de dos días, podía ocultar y aparecer mis recuerdos en cuestión de segundos. Todos esos recuerdos tomaban su lugar en mi mente, antes de ocultarse.

Ocultar más recuerdos me fue difícil, mi mente se negaba a ello, o era yo: temía que todo se desvaneciera y que no pudiera recuperarlo de algún modo, que la línea de recuerdos se rompiera y ya no tuviera solución, y eso me causaba terror, olvidarme hasta de quien era me daba miedo. Esto era completamente irónico, mi don era mi más grande miedo ahora.

—¿Crees ser capaz de desvanecer más recuerdos que la muerte de tus padres? —preguntó Eleazar una semana después. Elevé una ceja, su idea no empezaba a gustarme— Porque no intentas ocultar algo más, ya eres hábil para aparecer y desaparecer tus peores recuerdos, podrías hacer lo mismo con los otros, quizá eso te ayude un día.

—¿Cómo podría ayudarme? —le pregunté.

—¿En verdad piensas eso, Eleazar? —le interrogó Edward, acercándose a él de manera preocupada.

—¿Qué piensa? —me acerqué a ellos.

—Edward, no podemos ser ilusos en este tema, los Vulturi codiciaran su don cuando se enteren, creo que entre más protección tenga mejor será y si puede ocultar todas sus memorias para que Aro no lo vea, mejor. Sé que siempre se quedaron con las ganas de otro telepata en sus filas.

—¿Y no crees que entre más expanda el talento de mi mente, más querrán tenerme? —les pregunté.

Rosalie ya me había hablado de todo lo relacionado con los Vulturi, y como ellos también querían a Alice y Edward en sus filas. No les tenía miedo, ellos mantenían el orden en nuestra sociedad, pero no me gustaba la idea de ser reclutada. Carlisle lucía complicado también, quizá no le gustaba la idea de que los Vulturis quisieran dominar a alguien de su familia.

—Sí. Es un riesgo que tendrás que tomar, pero si eres capaz de ocultar ese mismo talento en el fondo de tu mente, Aro no lo sabrá y te mantendrás a salvo. Llegado el momento en que lo conozcas, puedes dejar en la superficie una mínima parte de él, como el hecho de que puedes dejar de emitir emociones, camuflaje más o menos, no que eres capaz de sacarlo de tu mente, sólo reprimirte y eso no lo verá tan interesante.

—Ya entiendo, ¿quieres que oculte lo que soy capaz de hacer? —me descrucé de brazos y me relajé.

—Sí, además de que Edward no es el único que lee mentes, podrías ocultar todos tus pensamientos para que nadie más lo vea —asentí a sus palabras.

Eso sería bueno, si en algún momento me encuentro a solas con otro lector de mente, podría ocultar información de mi familia, tanto humana como vampírica. Temía más por la primera, Lily y Tianna eran tan indefensas. Y moría por verlas a ambas.

Escogí una memoria, un día en el parque con amigos, no era tan importante ahora, aunque eran buenos recuerdos, pero no me arriesgaría a perder algo más. Visualicé el recuerdo, lo repetí, haciendo que Edward mirara todo en mi mente. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los míos, y si pudiera sonrojarme lo hubiese hecho, al aparecer el chico que me gustaba a esa edad. ¡Por amor al cielo! Tenía trece años y me gustaba mi vecino dos años mayor que yo.

Respiré con fuerzas y haciendo transparente, sin que el recuerdo se proyectara completo. No fue difícil hacerlo desaparecer y miré con satisfacción como se iba desvaneciendo y las líneas que lo unían con otros recuerdos se unían entre sí, como si eso nunca hubiera existido.

Suspiré cuando lo hice.

—Lo hice —exclamé.

—Muy bien, ahora vuélvelo a su lugar de nuevo —ordenó Eleazar.

Apreté los labios y me concentré en hacer aparecer solamente ese recuerdo, sin que el de mis padres saliera, pues eso se me complicaba un poco más, al aparecer uno, todos tomaban su lugar en la línea, pero eso era fácilmente solucionable, sólo tenía que concentrarme. El recuerdo se volvió a proyectar y entonces sucedió. La imagen donde mi vecino me daba un beso en los labios, apenas un roce que no podría considerarse un beso real, pero en algún momento yo si lo hice, fue un beso real para mí. Y Edward lo vio. Lo miré alzar la ceja, cuestionando. Negué con la cabeza y bajé la mirada, sonriendo un poquito.

Él era celoso.

—Ni siquiera me gustó tanto, Edward —le dije algo divertida por el asunto.

Vale, era una pequeña mentira, en realidad había sido el primer chico que me gustó de verdad, de esos donde mi corazón se aceleraba y mis mejillas se ponían rojas, pero nada comparable a lo que sentí cuando escuché la voz de Edward, nada se comparaba a eso, mucho menos lo que sentía ahora. Era como querer comparar el océano entero con un charco. Todo parecía pequeño e insignificante si se comparaba con Edward.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos, Eleazar, Carlisle —aconsejó Jasper, riendo con diversión.

Ellos se fueron corriendo, y Edward se quedó en la misma posición sin decir nada. Tenía la ceja elevada y los brazos tensionados. Se veía majestuoso en esa pose, como si estuviera listo para que lo retrataran en una gran pintura para museo.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Edward? —le pregunté con ligereza.

—Dígamelo usted, señorita Stone —repuso él con la voz seria.

Me sentí bien al escucharlo, así me llamaba cuando nos conocimos, todo formal y distante, pero al mismo tiempo suave y directo, aunque esta vez había aun tinte de reclamo en su voz.

—Mire, señor Cullen, es usted muy soberbio en ese aspecto. Era apenas una niña, ilusionada mas no enamorada, y eso ni siquiera pudo haber contado como beso —agregué, caminando hacia él. Edward parecía reacio a aceptar lo que dijera, pero sabía que no era real, él no estaba en realidad molesto, sólo celoso, y eso me gustaba, saber que me quería hasta el punto de no querer compartirme ni siquiera en recuerdos, me era muy grato— Si usted quiere escuchar una disculpa de mi parte por haberlo hecho o no decirlo, no la obtendrá. Sólo diré que mi primer beso verdadero fue el último día de mi vida, cuando prácticamente se lo rogué a usted.

En segundos, sus brazos me habían rodeado por completo, y su boca empezó a devorar la mía. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y los jalé más a mí, hasta que nada quedara entre nosotros. Era posesivo y celoso, como si yo algún día pudiera alejarme de él. Si tan sólo se hiciera la idea de que ahora estoy irremediablemente unida a él, hasta se espantaría de mi devoción hacia su persona.

—Jamás vuelvas a besar a alguien —reí al escuchar sus palabras después del beso.

—No podría hacerlo, Edward, eres mi pareja y no podría estar cerca de alguien más en ese término —le aclaré. Él asintió, volviendo a besarme, pero más suave y tierno.

* * *

Hola. Espero que les guste y les interese esta segunda parte.

Nos leemos pronto.

By. Cascabelita


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Las chicas Denali, después de cuatro semanas, prefirieron volver a su casa, que por lo que supe, era en la ciudad de Denver, dejando en nuestra casa a Carmen y Eleazar. Estaba tranquila por la despedida de Tanya, no es que se haya comportado mal conmigo, es más, ni siquiera me hablaba si no era necesario, pero sin que yo pudiera leer su mente, sabía que cada vez que me veía tomada de la mano con Edward, ella se preguntaba cómo habíamos acabado juntos.

Edward muchas veces había gruñido en su contra o la quedaba viendo con mala cara y me escondía detrás de su cuerpo, como si la vampira pudiera hacerme daño con sólo mirarme. No me dejaba intimidar por ella, no podía quitarme lo que me pertenecía, pero era incomodo tener que estar cerca de ella y que Edward también lo estuviera. Lo lamenté un poco por Kate e Irina, ambas me habían agradado mucho, pero era preferible de esa manera.

No quise parecer desilusionada cuando Eleazar y Carmen decidieron quedarse, ambos me agradaban, pero en verdad estaba ya un poco cansada del entrenamiento. Se lo agradecía, en verdad estaba agradecida con ese hombre, pero era algo fastidioso tener que estar practicando. Para estas alturas estaba ya segura de que no tenía un gran alcance mi don. Siempre hacía lo mismo, sellaba recuerdos, dejando tan vacía mi miente como quisiera, y luego aparecía algún recuerdo que quisiera. Eleazar me había orillado aparecer uno por uno, sin tener que sacar todos. Eso fue algo difícil, pues era como jalar la primera perla de un collar y esperar que las otras no la siguieran, en simples palabras, imposible. Tuve que aprender a dividir mis recuerdos, a fragmentarlos uno por uno, para que al sacar uno no se saliera el anterior o los que se derivan de él. Ahora lo tenía controlado.

En uno de los días de entrenamiento, antes de la partida de las Denali, requirió de la presencia de Kate. Cuando él la llamó, supe que no sería bueno. Ella no podría ayudar de ninguna forma, excepto que la mente de Eleazar tuviera contemplando alguna idea macabra.

Ella se presentó risueña al lugar y elevó una ceja de manera coqueta al verme en medio de todos.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí, Eleazar? —pregunté.

—Vamos, prima, quería venir a ver como entrenan —contestó ella.

Elevé una ceja, no creyéndole ni media palabra.

—Después de casi cuatro semanas te ha picado la curiosidad. No lo creo, Kate —refuté.

—Jasper no has contado cómo es esto y me parece aburrido, pero a Eleazar se le ha ocurrido algo.

—Ya puedes sellar y aparecer todos tus recuerdos, Allison —empezó hablar él— Ahora haremos que puedas renunciar a todas tus emociones.

—¡No! ¡Ni siquiera debiste pensarlo, Eleazar! —rugió Edward, acercándose a él, pero al último instante, prefirió cubrirme con su cuerpo.

Ya no era bueno preguntar, lo sabía, tan sólo de verla supe que venía a provocarme dolor. Salí detrás del cuerpo de Edward y me coloqué delante de ambos Denali. No iba a permitir este entrenamiento, a Edward no le gustaba la idea y mucho menos a mí.

—No. Eso no, Eleazar. No permitiré que Kate me electrocute sólo para aprender a reprimir mis emociones. Hasta ahora todo los sentimientos y emociones que ocultó es mental porque son complementos de los recuerdos, no es algo físico, sería inútil el intento —le dije muy segura. Tomé la mano de Edward y lo pegué a mí— Además, él tampoco lo permitirá, y no dejaré que discuta con su familia por querer evitarlo.

Edward besó mi frente con suavidad, colocando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, apretándome lo más que podía a él.

—Te lo dije, Eleazar —canturreó Kate, sonriendo con diversión.

Eleazar sólo suspiró y nos pidió disculpa por eso. Ese día no hicimos más, y las chicas anunciaron su partida para el día después. Al otro día, luego de que nos despidiéramos de ellas, volvimos al claro. Edward realmente se había molestado con Eleazar y su tonta idea de causarme dolor solo por entrenamiento, así que trataba de mantenerme alejada lo más posible de él. Hablé con Edward sobre eso, diciéndole que Eleazar no lo hacía con tan mala intención, que sólo intentaba ayudarnos y que no le guardara rencor por eso, pero él no cedió ningún poco.

—Pero quiso hacerte daño, sólo para saciar su propia curiosidad de tu don. No se lo disculpo todavía —contestó él.

Me encogí de hombros y lo dejé, haciéndole que me prometiera no pensar más en el asunto. No me había molestado tanto como Edward, porque era obvio que yo no me dejaría hacer pasar por la electricidad de Kate, simplemente diría que no y ya, pero Edward lo tomó como un ataque, así que él se sentía enojado.

—Tengo otra idea —anunció cuando nos colocamos en el mismo lugar.

—Edward, por favor, hijo —pidió Carlisle, al ver que Edward iba a replicar.

Pude sentir los dedos de Edward enterrándose en mi costilla, provocándome un poco de dolor, hasta el punto de que tuve que sostener su mano y hacer que me soltara un poco.

—Lo siento —murmuró con arrepentimiento.

—No hay problema —le sonreí. Miré a los ojos de Eleazar— ¿Qué has pensado?

—Jasper, como saben, no solo percibe, sino también puede provocar diferentes emociones y a varios niveles. No, Edward, no le provocara dolor, pero si puede hacerla reír incontrolablemente o hacer que se sienta furiosa. Pues tiene razón, sus emociones y sentimientos viene de manera mental, sería inútil intentar algo físico, pero Jasper puede atacarla de manera mental en realidad, después de todo, ese es el epitome de su don —agregó él, cuando miró la cara de Edward.

—Me parece bien —dije con entusiasmo. La idea me parecía mucho mejor que ser electrocutada.

—No te preocupes, hermano, jamás haría sufrir a Allison, no quiero que tú te enojes o Emmett me golpee por hacer gritar a su hermana más pequeña —intentó tranquilizar Jasper.

Emmett y yo nos habíamos hecho muy cercanos. Me divertía estar a su lado y ser parte de sus bromas y chistes. Era gracioso y cariñoso, y desde que desperté me había tratado como una hermanita, así que me cuidaba exageradamente, aunque siempre era en plan de broma, como cuando salíamos a cazar y él atrapaba la presa por mí para que no me hiciera daño. Lo hacía para burlarse, haciendo alusión de que no había podido derrumbarlo cuando apenas era una neófita.

—Es que no eres fuerte, hermanita, por eso te la traje.

Siempre decía lo mismo, dejando una gacela a mis pies, y Edward gruñía por eso en su contra. Todos reían mientras yo le quedaba viendo con molestia y procedía a enterrar mis colmillos en el animal, bebiendo toda la sangre, hasta la última gota, y agradeciéndole por haberme evitado la fatiga de tener que cazarla. Eso lo hacía reír, mi agradecimiento era tan falso como su buena obra de cazar por mí.

—Está bien —suspiró Edward a mi lado, confiando en su hermano.

Me coloqué en el centro, después de besarle la mejilla a Edward.

—Has lo que siempre haces, elimina tu emoción en este momento —ordenó Eleazar.

Lo hice, realmente era fácil, sólo tenía que pensarlo y dejarlo de sentir, era una manera distinta que guardar mis recuerdos, era más bien como arrancarlos de mi cuerpo. No sabía muy bien cómo, la única manera en que pude explicárselo a ellos fue que era como soltar una cuerda, como si estuviera enredada en mi cuerpo, apretándome la piel y decidiera soltarlo.

—Empieza con algo fácil. Alegría.

Jasper asintió a las palabras de Carlisle.

Empecé a sentirme alegre, como si tuviera muchas ganas de saltar o cantar. Era algo raro en verdad sentirse alegre y no tener una razón concreta. Me deshice fácil de ese sentimiento, no era en realidad algo fuerte, siempre he sentido que la alegría se rompe más fácil que la tristeza.

—Ganas de reír —pidió Edward.

—Lo hare, aunque estoy seguro de que es sólo porque te gusta escucharla —picó Jasper a Edward, haciendo que éste gruñera bajito, sin dejar de verme y sonreír.

Empecé a reír y me tapé la boca, no podía detenerme, así que no podía concentrarme en soltar esa sensación. Era como si alguien me contara un chiste muy bueno o me picaran el vientre. Luché para dejar de hacerlo, y resoplé un poco cuando me esforcé en dejar de reír. Cuando lo logré, me di cuenta de que los cuatro me quedaban viendo con una sonrisa, pero sin duda era Edward quien sonreía más radiante que los otros.

—Enamorada —avisó Jasper, y por su cara, supe que igual era para que Edward se sintiera incómodo. Carlisle y Eleazar rieron.

Mala suerte para él, ese sentimiento lo tenía casi dominado desde que Edward apareció en mi vida. Siempre me empeñé para que no se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, así que evitaba mostrarme enamorada en su presencia, aunque sin él cerca, Lily y Tianna podían verme lo fascinada que estaba con él. No fue difícil romper con las olas de Jasper.

—Ese lo tengo controlado desde que era humana, sino Edward se habría dado cuenta en mi cara que esta perdidamente enamorada de él —les dije haciéndolos reír.

Edward sonrió torcidamente y se acercó en medio segundo para darme un beso en la mejilla y luego volver a su lugar.

—Que tal tristeza —sugirió Eleazar. Edward resopló sin ganas.

Coloqué mi mano en el pecho, haciendo presión en esa parte. Me sentía muy triste, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romper a llorar, es más, sentía ganas de abrazar a Edward, o a Lily, o a Tianna, o simplemente tirarme al suelo. Gemí bajito, pero me esforcé para controlarlo, repitiéndome que no era real, que no había razones para estar triste. Miré a Edward a los ojos y fue como coger fuerzas, él me calmaba, así que en dos segundos dejé de sentirlo.

—Sigo enviándole olas de tristeza —murmuró Jasper, pues se dio cuenta que era el sentimiento que más perturbaba y había logrado bloquearlo.

Siguieron mencionando otras emociones, entre ellos la frustración, el cansancio y el miedo, siendo este último uno de los más difíciles de romper, pues cuando era ciega, al principio, le temía a todo, a caer, a chocar con una pared, a que alguien entrara de nuevo a mi casa… en fin, a un montón de cosas.

—Furia, hazla enfurecer —habló Eleazar.

Fue como un fuerte fuego consumiéndome la cabeza y el pecho. Creo que, entre todas las emociones, ésta era con la que menos había estado familiarizada. Siempre he conocido la tristeza, el dolor, la alegría, las ganas de reír, la frustración y el miedo. Pero estar furiosa, no. Había sentido rabia hacia mi ceguera y mi agresor, pero siempre había sido sobrepasado por la tristeza y el dolor. Nunca me había enfurecido en realidad, siempre mis enojos eran producto de otros sentimientos, así que volvía a ellos cuando pensaba en lo que me había pasado.

Gruñí sin poder evitarlo y enterré mis dedos en mi cabeza, para tratar de controlarme. Sentía ganas de golpear algo o a alguien. Miré a todos con enojo, como si me hubieran hecho daño. Y entonces sentí que tenía razones para estar enojada; Eleazar por hacerme entrenar, Carlisle por permitirlo y estar emparentado con Eleazar, Jasper por controlar mis emociones y Edward por sólo estar viéndome sin hacer nada, por haber dejado que Tanya se le declarara, por haberme abandonado por mucho tiempo.

Quité mis manos de mi frente y mis dedos se cerraron en puños a mis costados.

—Allison, lucha —pidió Edward, al ver mis ojos posados en él.

—¡Cállate! No me hables —le grité fuera de sí.

Él lució ofendido y dolido.

—Allison, por favor. Detente, Jasper —exigió, con la voz grave.

—No. Síguele, Jasper, tiene que controlarlo y reprimirlo —ordenó Eleazar, sonriendo de medio lado y mirándome como si fuera el payaso del circo. Me hizo enojar más su actitud.

—Creo que ya es suficiente —dijo Carlisle, mirándome con lástima. Así lo sentí. Lo quedé viendo con odio. No deseaba la lástima de nadie.

—Allison, por favor —habló Edward, acercándose a pasos largos.

—¡Déjame! Hazlo como siempre. ¡Abandóname como aquella vez en el salón del piano! —le grité enfada, levantando mi mano hacía él, como si con eso pudiera detenerlo.

Sentí que la furia aumentaba, haciendo que mi visión se tornara casi borrosa y rojiza. Edward en verdad lució herido y detuvo su caminata. Sus ojos parecían rotos y una de sus manos fue a dar a su cabeza, como si intentara arrancarse los cabellos. Me miró con tristeza, como si le acabara de romper algo. Estaba dolido conmigo, y empecé a sentirme mal.

Me repetí que no era real. Que realmente no estaba enojada, que era por el don de Jasper. Respiré varias veces, provocando más bien el sonido de un animal que ha corrido kilómetros. Mis manos se destensaron y abrí los dedos varía veces. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, cerrando los ojos, como si pudiera enviar de esa manera la furia lejos de mí. Volví a mirar los ojos de Edward, dándome cuenta de que yo le había provocado dolor, eso me hizo enojar conmigo misma.

 _No, no, no… eso no es lo que necesitas._

Me ordené a mí misma seguir luchando.

Cerré los ojos y empecé a recordar todas las veces que Edward me ha hecho feliz. Seguí respirando, y poco a poco sentí que el fuego de la furia se apagaba y mi cuerpo volvía a estar frío de nuevo. Me deshice de esa sensación y sacudí las manos, me parecía que haciéndolo podía liberarme de todo más rápido.

Observé a Edward en medio del camino, luciendo tan herido como cuando le grité hace varios minutos. Corrí hacía él, enterrando mi cara en su pecho y rodeando con mis brazos su torso. Él me apretó contra su cuerpo rápidamente y besó mis cabellos, suspirando en mi cabeza.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón —repetí la misma palabra varias veces. Ahora sentía hasta ganas de llorar por haberle dicho algo tan cruel y que le había dolido.

—Ya, no pasa nada —susurró y me meció en sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Escuché como los otros tres decidieron irse y lo agradecí. Levanté la cara y empecé a besarle el rostro por completo, murmurando disculpas en cada beso. Llegué a sus labios y los besé con ternura. Él me tomó de la cintura y me empezó a besar con mucha tranquilidad.

—En verdad, perdóname, mi amor. Lo siento tanto —le dije sosteniendo su cara entre mis manos.

—Tranquila, todo está bien —me abrazó de nuevo con mucha fuerza, levantándome un poco del suelo— Pero creo que deberíamos a hablarlo, Allison, con tu enfermedad nunca me atreví hacerlo, pero creo que es el momento para que algo como hace rato no nos vuelva a pasar.

—Pero fue por culpa de Jasper —repliqué.

—No. Jasper colocó la furia y tú le disté esa justificación, Allison —acusó un poco y yo bajé la mirada— Vamos, mi vida, tenemos que hacerlo, hay que saldar esa conversación que nunca tocamos por no querer hacernos daño. Pero ahora estamos juntos y será para siempre, debemos hacerlo.

—Está bien. ¿Por dónde empezamos? —le pregunté y caminé para que nos sentáramos entre las raíces de un árbol.

Fue difícil la conversación y no pude evitar discutirle que como creía que podía yo desear más una vida normal que estar a su lado para siempre, que cómo mis sueños podrían ser más importante que él.

—Sinceramente, te convertiste en mi nuevo sueño, Edward, desde entonces lo eres —le dije a mitad de la conversión, haciendo que él sonriera.

Ya sé que había evitado por todos los medios hacerle saber que lo quería, pero era obvio que no quería una vida lejos de él, si no era como pareja, sería como amigos. Yo también le dije todo lo que pasé y sentí en su ausencia. Confesé que realmente me parecía triste una vida así, sin él en ella, ni siquiera intentando estar como antes de conocerlo, que realmente no le había encontrado gusto a una vida así. Que lo necesité mucho. Que lo extrañé demasiado. Que lo quise tanto aun luchando para que no fuera así.

Llegamos a la conclusión que había sido lo peor para ambos. Y confirmamos una sola cosa, una absoluta verdad: estar juntos era la mejor decisión.

* * *

Hola. Espero que les guste esta historia. Quiero recibir sus opiniones, así que no duden en dejarme un comentario, si es que quieren.

Nos leemos luego.

By. Cascabelita.


End file.
